User talk:Blossombreeze101
Hello Hello you seem new would you llike to join a roleplay group? 17:55, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, If you don't mind? Blossombreeze101 (talk) 20:26, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I can give you one of my lesser cats and you can roleplay them i have cats from each group...just go to my cats owned by me and look through them and tell which ones and ill tell you if that one is open. 20:39, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Will you rp with me in The Wind Chasers? 18:26, March 3, 2015 (UTC) yo dawg go on chat 18:43, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Emily, I edited a bit of Sparrowkit, nothing major was just adding Father, Mother and Siblings. 16:12, March 17, 2015 (UTC) yo if u want blossom on the AutumnClan journey you gotta request for her to join on here in the comment section u n00b: here 12:08, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Yes, go ahead and I'll archive the template thing. 16:09 Wed Mar 25 Sparrowsight and kits? Can Sparrowsight become mates with Cinderfrost? 16:52, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but it is going to be later relieved that he has kits in another clan, as it will help with the sort of character development I have going for him, if that's alright with you? 19:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) lol i should have told u this but when replying to messages, reply on their talk rather than yours. Usually there's a link to their talk in their signatures. If not, u have to do the unthinkable and search for it gasp love you bye 19:58, March 30, 2015 (UTC) CinderXSparrow I hope it's okay with you that Cinderfrost is expecting but she will die after she gives birth in a rogue attack. 17:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Cinder's kits Are you gonna rp robikit or eaglekit? 17:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Can you keep her description? 17:11, April 30, 2015 (UTC) How's this for her life image? El em ay ow What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. 09:49, May 8, 2015 (UTC) THIS WAS A JOKE RIGHT 0-0 09:51, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Here's the thing. You said a "trilby is a fedora." Is it in the same family? Yes. No one's arguing that. As someone who is an atheist who studies euphoria, I am telling you, specifically, in atheism, no one calls trilbys fedoras. If you want to be "specific" like you said, then you should too. They're not the same thing. If you're saying "fedora family" you're referring to the euphoric grouping of le reddit army, which includes things from neckbearded gentlesirs to highly intelligent intellectual like Smoke Degrasse Tyson, Reddit's Chief Supreme Ambassador of atheism and logic, and myself, the Deputy of Science and Crows. So your reasoning for calling a trilby a fedora is because random people "say that only neckbeards wear fedoras?" Let's get Mountain Dew and Doritos in there, then, too. It's okay to just admit you're wrong, you know? 09:51, May 8, 2015 (UTC) wHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH MY GIRLFRIEND IS A BODY BUILDER AND I'M GONNA GET HER DOWN HERE TO MASH YOUR FACE IN YOU LITTLE PEICE OF FUCKING HIT I WILL DESTROY YOU. KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY, YO MOTHER, YO FATHER, YOU DOG, AND YO COW. 09:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) What the fuck did you just fucking call a crow, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Corvidae Academy, and I’ve been involved in numerous research trips on crows, and I have counted over 300 birds on them. I am trained in avian warfare and I’m the top biologist in all of reddit. You are nothing to me but just another redditor. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this website, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with calling a jackdaw a crow on the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of crows across the USA and your profile is being traced right now so you better prepare for the downvotes, maggot. The brigade that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your karma. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can downvote you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my 5 alternate accounts. Not only am I extensively trained in biology, but I have access to the entire gold reserves of reddit and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the internet, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. 09:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) 372.Wot the fok did ye just say 2 me m8? i dropped out of newcastle primary skool im the sickest bloke ull ever meet & ive nicked ova 300 chocolate globbernaughts frum tha corner shop. im trained in street fitin' & im the strongest foker in tha entire newcastle gym. yer nothin to me but a cheeky lil bellend w/ a fit mum & fakebling. ill waste u and smash a fokin bottle oer yer head bruv, i swer 2 christ. ya think u can fokin run ya gabber at me whilst sittin on yer arse behind a lil screen? think again wanka. im callin me homeboys rite now preparin for a proper scrap. A roomble thatll make ur nan sore jus hearin about it. yer a waste bruv. me crew be all over tha place & ill beat ya to a proper fokin pulp with me fists wanka. if i aint satisfied w/ that ill borrow me m8s cricket paddle & see if that gets u the fok out o' newcastle ya daft kunt. if ye had seen this bloody fokin mess commin ye might a' kept ya gabber from runnin. 09:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay so can Sparrow visit Cinder in StarClan every once in a while? 16:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC) friend come on the chat 12:13, May 12, 2015 (UTC) SparrowsightXCindefrost I hope it's okay iof Sparrowsight see's Cinderfrost in StarClan...if so i put it in StC rp. 16:14, May 14, 2015 (UTC) bruh chat yo 16:34, May 18, 2015 (UTC) re mass pride friend mass pride 20:05, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowsight and Cormarantkit So i was told you owned Cormarantkit if it's okay with you can i make his page and also maybe i could help on Sparrowsight's page maybe to a silver? I'm going to try Cinderfrost after I finish Sierra's. 06:15, June 3, 2015 (UTC) RE cough if you care to look on my userpage you'll see there's a series of social medias by which you can contact me about private matters thanks 12:15, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey i worked a little on Sparrow's page. How is it? Also could you post in StC 20:48, June 22, 2015 (UTC)